


The Guardian with Green Eyes

by SergeantKlump (MrLoopone)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Lupin III
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Festivals, Friendship/Love, Love at First Sight, Lupiter, Teenage Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLoopone/pseuds/SergeantKlump
Summary: Makoto wanted to go to a festival yet she was turned away and Lupin is running away from Inspector Hanshichi. The two somehow by fate meet up. Will Makoto achieve her dreams and then some?Written as part of Makoto Kino Birthday Festival 2019.
Relationships: Kino Makoto/Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 1





	The Guardian with Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> After hearing Makoto's English voice in the new dub and it sounds really really really depressed. Never known a character to sound that depressed before in fiction. It was basically written just so she could be happy.
> 
> Unlike the other stories, it uses more American terms such as Sailor Guardians rather than Sailor Senshi or My First Love instead of sempai that I normally use yet retains the original names (otherwise the characters would be Lita, Wolf, Ed Scott, Darien, Andrew, Serena, etc and would have to come up with an American equivalent to Inspector Hanshichi).
> 
> Just running out of ideas so yeah, I struggled writing this. Was trying to make Makoto more closer to the canon but it's hard and actually more stressful when she's either depressed or worried unless her sempai gets involved (and even then in the sidemedia she suffers from big time depression...), I even think that I made her further away by accident... 
> 
> It was written for December 5th as part of Makoto Kino Day, along with two chapters of Declining Lupin and The Secret of Mamoru (Chapter 19).

It was a sunny day in Tokyo or more accurately Azabu Juban in the Minato ward. It sounded like a big event, a festival or even a parade was going off as people stood outside the various stores watching and waiting with smiles on their faces. There was a range of people from small children to the elderly lining up waiting to go in even though a majority of people waiting were teenagers or young adults.

Yet it was a different story for Makoto as she was standing watching from her apartment. She wished that she could be there to try the food and look at the flowers however it was not meant to be.

Before it happened, she did go outside and lined up to go in. Makoto pulled her sleeves in fury seeing that her friends got in without a problem even though they turned her away for no reason at all. Even though Makoto protested, the greeter just pushed her away.

After that her friends or so called friends don't want to know. Usagi was distracted by the gaze of Mamoru who attended there with a sigh, Rei was annoyed yet Minako was happy, Haruka and Michiru were holding hands, Ami was quiet but pleased when they all entered. Even Motoki closed the arcade for the day to be there looking for a lover. The only other people who was turned down outside of Makoto was the one who was too young and the one who was too old out of the group, Hotaru and Setsuna.

It was making Makoto down and not even her plants surrounding her were cheering her up as they were by the windowsill and hanging from the ceiling, as the nature and the release of oxygen were providing her company. She wanted more, even she knows plants can't talk back to her. The thought of dying alone was too much for her, after all she was alone when her parents died in the plane crash and didn't have any friends until she gave Usagi some food.

She had to leave and she knew it. Even if she couldn't attend whatever was going off from her doorstep, at least she would go outside to one of the parks hoping to improve her mood. She might even find someone to talk to her even though it was hard due to her taller height were putting people off and her dream was someone to love for the way that she is.

Just outside Azabu-Juban, there was a chase between two people. A man with black pompadour hair with sideburns wearing a brown coat and yellow jumper was running away from an older man whose fashion was covered in an olive colour whether it was his hat or his trench coat. The large long nose was unusual as it had a mole on one side.

The older man was holding his jutte and shouted, "Lupin! I'll get you this time."

"Take it easy Gramps, I don't want you in pain", smiled Lupin as he looked directly towards the inspector.

Lupin ran across the small bridge passing through a river and under an overpass, he turned to his left to get into the tiny park where there were only a few trees, flowers and bushes as it was mostly a concrete path. Makoto stood there really upset as she had her head down and felt all alone yet it was short lived. Since he was still running and didn't have chance to slow down, Lupin bumped into the tall brunette and both fell towards the ground.

Makoto with her eyes closed shouted, "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

With a quick blink, Lupin got to see the beautiful brunette. There she was with her glimmering green eyes, her blushing rosy cheeks with rose earrings to match and her tiny yet adorable mouth. It was just like a Hayao Miyazaki movie with the strong female protagonist however it was more than just her being brave yet fragile at the same time judging her expression. He could sense by the way that she dressed herself that she was natural, no signs of make up on her face and her clothes having an earthy vibe with her brown skirt, her white top and her green bobbles in her hair. She was different than nearly every other girl Lupin has met, most would have dressed with the latest fashion, most would have either blushed out of shyness or looking the other way but not her.

Lupin out of fear and knowing that it was his fault frowned, "Here, let me help you get up."

Despite that Makoto was heavier than Lupin, he tried his best as he held his hands with Makoto's soft yet firm hands and just about managed to get her back on her feet as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in frustration yet she probably would pick up Lupin like a bag without any struggle. Very quickly she rubbed Lupin's hands knowing that they were in pain and got him up very easily. All of a sudden as she turned her head, Lupin disappeared and Makoto sighed knowing that she wasn't going to have anyone to love to cheer her up. She thought that she scared him away as usual.

Makoto sighed, "I've done it again..."

As he arrived at the park, Inspector Hanshichi got out his jutte that doubled as a red rope ready to arrest Lupin and growled. "Give it up Lupin, you're caught red handed."

"You're making a big mistake", growled back Makoto.

He just realised that Lupin wasn't there as he hid behind a bush and instead saw a very annoyed brunette. Inspector Hanshichi felt a strange force surrounding Makoto, he had a look at her as she scowled and had her hands on her hips. It looked like a fight scene from a cheap kung-fu movie was going to break out. He could sense lightning despite unable to see said forces within his own eyes.

There was one thing that Hanshichi could do as he sighed, that was to walk away with a frown on his face before he gets hurt. He knew that there was something about her. He knew about the rumours about female protectors around Azabu-Juban, he knew about the monsters, he doesn't believe it personally but there was no other explanation.

Hanshichi with his hands in his pocket growled, "I'm not getting involved, last thing that I want to deal with are the Sailor Guardians..."

After Hanshichi left to continue his pursuit of Lupin, he came out of the bush and dusted his coat from all the soil that it had. Even though Lupin was hidden in the bush, he already observed Makoto's depressive sigh wanting love and her annoyance regarding Inspector Hanshichi, he had to say something out of his own safety.

Very quickly he decided to sit down on the bench, Makoto noticed despite grunting to herself sat down next to him. She felt that there was something special about him especially since he returned after thinking that she lost him for good.

Lupin whined, "I'm sorry that I got you into this mess, there has to be some way of making it up to you."

"Well... I wanted to go to the festival but they turned me away", sulked Makoto as she looked away from Lupin.

Lupin was thinking, he wanted to go to the festival himself out of curiosity except that he was turned away too. Looking at Makoto and she was depressed as she looked towards the bushes and the trees. All she wanted was to go there and spend time with her friends, providing some company for Ami, sharing food with Usagi and to have a fun time.

"I tell you what, we'll go to the festival. Lupin the 3rd has an idea and it's up my sleeve", smiled Lupin as he put his finger up in a cheerful way. "We'll get changed and wear different clothes so they won't recognise us."

Suddenly a small smile came from Makoto knowing that Lupin was trying to make her feel better, she looked more directly towards him as she didn't have a good look and her eyes started to glimmer and widen. There were like sparkles in her eyes as she saw his nose, his black pupil eyes and his smooth face, the smoothest that she ever saw. Inside her, she was feeling content that she never thought that she would have got.

Lupin asked, "You are such a cutie. What's your name?"

"My name is Makoto Kino", she replied in a strong, deep yet depressed voice. 

"I've heard about you, the toughest girl in Azabu-Juban who fights like Bruce Lee", smiled Lupin in jovial way with his eyes closed. "I personally don't believe the rumours myself, there's more about you than what it seems."

Makoto blushed and just stared at Lupin, she knows that he's right. She's more than someone who was very skilled at fighting. With a blushing smile, she wrote down the address of her apartment and gave it to Lupin, she did it out of impulse like she was attracted to the teenage thief.

"Here's my address if you want anything. If you want something to eat I'll make it, curried rice, hot tea, quail eggs, meatloaf, cherry pie, you name it."

Very awkwardly Makoto laughed, it was like a worried laugh. Worried that she's embarrassing herself over Lupin even though he wouldn't mind at all. If anything Lupin himself was more like to get embarrassed over Makoto even though he just made a blank expression. After all he thought what was the chance of bumping into a woman that not only saved him but also willing to be with him.

Lupin waved, "Anyway, I'll meet you outside your apartment. Catch ya later, Makoto!"

Very quickly Lupin got off from the bench and ran off to execute the plan, getting into the festival for not just himself but for Makoto too. Even if Makoto didn't give him her address to her apartment, he would have found it somehow.

"Could he be My First Love?", wondered Makoto as she stared at Lupin as he was walking away.

...

Around 20 minutes later both Lupin and Makoto got changed, the former wasn't much as now he changed his hair style to his more familiar short afro and is now wearing a green jacket alongside a yellow tie to make himself look smart. For Makoto however it was a drastic change. She was now sprouting a green cap, wearing jeans, a yellow top alongside an orange bomber jacket showing little of her femininity.

Lupin as he was touching the bomber jacket smiled, "You're really good at disguises Mako."

All of a sudden, Makoto smiled as Lupin complimented her. She has never been thanked before outside of her cooking and it was heartwarming yet unexpected coming from someone who was mysterious. It was like Lupin was liking her appearance.

"That green jacket suits you too", smiled back Makoto as she was touching his green jacket that was more like a pull due to her strength.

They both arrived at the entrance of the festival and were in a queue to get into the event. In front of them was a black woman with shoulder length hair who had a black dress wearing some white pearls around her neck. Behind them was someone who was shorter than both Lupin and Makoto as he had a bold head and was wearing a traditional Japanese robe.

After the black woman got into the festival, the greeter stood by firmly as he looked at the green jacketed gentleman and the bomber jacket woman. He was largely built, tanned and was very muscular, more so than Makoto wearing a black tank top, sunglasses and white pants as he was holding a list in his left hand. He asked them their names.

Lupin pointed to himself and with his eyes closed smiled, "I'm Cliff Wolfe, an American writer who wants to report the festival for a local newspaper."

"I'm Mako...", she sighed to the greeter.

The greeter frowned as he had a suspicion that Makoto was trying to get back in with different clothes. Lupin noticed that she was going to say her actual name and quickly noticed the checklist to ban. Only four names were there who were Hotaru Tomoe, Setsuna Meioh, Lupin the 3rd, written as _Rupan Sansei_ as it was in Japanese and Makoto Kino. There was an unusual description for both Lupin and Makoto by the side, it just said expose our secret.

Lupin interrupted, "Err... Marco Chiesa, an Italian pilot whose a baker in he... his spare time wants to sample the finest food that Japan has to offer."

With a smile and a nod from the greeter, both Lupin and Makoto got into the festival and walked past without any problems. Despite that Lupin was happy, Makoto however crossed her arms and pouted since he lied yet if it wasn't for Lupin's lie, she would have been kicked out again.

Lupin as he looked slyly towards Makoto smiled, "At least I didn't had to say that your name was Daisuke Jigen."

Even though Makoto was annoyed by the lie, it was short-lived as she got to see all the stalls by the sides of the road and a soft smile was on her face. They both had a look at what they were selling. There were traditional Ukiyo-e woodblock prints, Sailor Moon and Sailor V merchandise with the Sailor Guardians except Sailor Jupiter, swords including the Zantetsuken, detective books, idol CDs and most importantly food, lots and lots of food. Two things caught Makoto's eye, flowers and sweets.

Makoto raised her fists, "Yeah, let's do this!"

There was a cake stall and it had various desserts such as Mooncakes, Arare, Monaka, Urio, Yokan and Coffee Jelly however Makoto wasn't interested in those since there was something else there. The fruit section. As she looked down, Makoto pointed towards the strawberries and the cherries as her mouth dropped in happiness as they looked so yummy.

The elderly woman who was serving had grey hair in a bun, wearing a purple dress and large golden earrings got her plastic trays ready to serve the brunette as Lupin looked away whistling.

She smiled, "You can have those for 500 yen."

"Make it 400 yen", firmly spoke Makoto as she was haggling.

The shop owner nodded and gave Makoto a punnet of strawberries and cream plus the glaced cherries as she paid the 400 yen in notes. There were four strawberries in the punnet and five cherries in another plastic tray.

Shortly after Makoto purchased the punnet of strawberries, there was a little girl pulling at the back of her bomber jacket, no older than seven years ago. She had blonde pigtails and was wearing a checkered pink and white dress with a sunflower attached towards the right strap.

As she turned towards her, Makoto in a grouchy tone asked, "What do you want?"

"I'm hungry", replied the little girl in a scared tone as she was rubbing her tummy.

Both Lupin and Makoto studied the body language of the little girl as he put his finger on his chin while Makoto did the same except her finger reached her nose as she had to find out whether she was telling the truth. She was shaking and nervous at the sight of the tall woman with the bomber jacket yet kept looking at Lupin who was smiling and being friendly.

Makoto in her deadpan voice asked, "Your parents should be here, did they come?"

The little girl shook her head as a response to Makoto's question then sulked since they were too busy to come with her and had to go on her own.

Lupin suggested, "Well... If you're a good girl and ask nicely, that lady over there might give you a strawberry covered in cream."

"Please can I have a strawberry Miss?", asked the girl while looking at Makoto.

It was all that was needed to convince Makoto that the little girl was telling the truth, she couldn't turn down someone who had good manners and wanted something to eat.

Makoto nodded, "Sure."

As she bent down, Makoto let the girl have a strawberry as she grabbed one and munched it straight away as she was enjoying the fruit covered in cream.

"Thank you so much, you're really kind", replied the little girl with a smile.

The girl gave Makoto a hug even though due to the height difference it could only reach her stomach so Makoto bent down to make it easier for the girl to hug. They were both enjoying the hug and the warmth that they felt. Very softly, Makoto stroked the top of the little girl's hair and she smiled back knowing that she made her day.

Elsewhere at the festival, there were two men who were stood in front of a stall that sold curry in plastic trays ready to eat. The man with the black hair who was wearing a shirt and trousers with matching colours was eating his chicken curry and rice with his eyes closed, he was enjoying his food as he was wolfing it down. His blond haired friend that was next to him awkwardly smiled while scratching his eyebrows as he noticed something different about him.

Motoki smiled, "I didn't know you're fashionable Mamo."

It was unusual for Motoki to praise Mamoru's fashion as he thought, Mamoru looked at his arms and noticed something was missing, something that he knew that he came in.

"Who stole my green jacket?!", growled Mamoru.

Mamoru was looking furiously towards his left and right looking for it but was unable to see it anywhere. He was hoping that it was just misplaced and no one would steal his beloved green jacket despite the jokes that his friends made when he wore the clothing.

While Mamoru backtracked hoping to find his green jacket, Motoki on the other hand was happy as he was talking to his new best friend, Koichi Zenigata. A man with a deep chin and wearing a trench coat, a type of clothing that is unusual for teenagers to wear. He wants to work with the Tokyo Metropolitan Police and to continue the family tradition of being police officers, his ancestor Heiji Zenigata was well known during the Edo period.

Motoki put his hand on Zenigata's shoulder and grinned, "I'll hope that you'll be made inspector some day Pops."

"Thank you for your kindness Motoki", smiled Zenigata with his eyes slanting diagonally in bliss. "I really like that nickname."

Mamoru walked straight towards Motoki unable to find his green jacket and was frustrated what he saw, his friend talking to someone that he doesn't approve of. He was very unhappy, first his jacket is missing and now this.

"You're talking to Koichi Zenigata?", growled Mamoru as he made a stern face towards a happy Motoki, "He's just like Makoto, one angry giant that you should stay well away from."

"I am Mamo and unlike Makoto, he's very hard working and very committed to his future", replied Motoki with a small smile.

All of a sudden, Zenigata started to cry as he closed his eyes and sniffed his nose. He has never had friends before due to his personality and appearance. Too tall, too serious, gets touchy. The same complaints that people talk about Makoto who has a similar kind of reputation, the difference being is that they were just scared of Zenigata rather than thinking that he was a bad person.

At the distance, Lupin was watching and smirked as he got to see the whole thing clear as a bell. This caught the attention of Zenigata as he went from being upset to being outraged as he saw a familiar face.

Zenigata shook his fist and shouted, "Lupin!"

"Hiya Pops! Enjoying the festival?", asked Lupin with a smile as he waved at him.

All Zenigata could do was grunt back as a response with his arms crossed, he was irritated that Lupin decided to turn up just as he was getting a new friend. He's worried that Lupin would mock Motoki somehow yet it didn't turn out that way as Lupin quickly went back to looking at Makoto and was more interested in impressing Makoto than he was winding up Pops. After freezing into place, Zenigata wondered just how Lupin managed to both be in the festival that he personally saw him getting kicked out and to have a female companion with him. Very quickly, Motoki waved his hand in front of Zenigata to try to get his attention and managed to do do as Zenigata turned his head towards Motoki with an awkward smile.

Makoto depressively spoke, "Sounds like you know him."

"I do, he attends the same school as I do", smirked Lupin.

...

After haggling and buying more food and flowers, Lupin and Makoto had arrived at the area with all the games. There was goldfish scooping, ball scooping, ring toss and gun shooting as the kids were there trying to get the toys, items or goldfish that were there mostly with smiles on their faces.

While they were looking for a game to play, the little girl that shared one of Makoto's strawberries had returned however unlike the other children, she was depressed as she was sniffing her nose and struggling to look at anyone.

Makoto bent down and waved, "Hiya, what's wrong?"

"I want that Sailor Mercury plush but the games are too hard...", sulked the little girl as she looked towards the gravelly ground.

"Keep practising, you'll get them soon enough."

"I tried at least four times but there's something about them."

Both Lupin and Makoto knew straight away, the games were fixed. The better prizes were often rigged so they would get a slim chance of winning, for the ring toss the rings have problems fitting with the prizes while with the gun shooting, the target was too small for the children to aim. They knew this as they looked at the games themselves and both nodded with serious frowns on their faces.

"Let's do this!"

They went towards the ring toss game first and paid 300 yen for five rings, it was decided that Lupin would do the odd rounds while Makoto would do the even rounds. As well as the Sailor Mercury plush, they had the other Sailor Guardian plushes including Sailor Jupiter that gave Makoto a surprised look. There were also baseball cards, playing cards and little traditional Japanese figures.

Lupin pulled his tongue out and threw the first ring. It missed so it was Makoto's turn as she looked firmly at the blue haired girl plush and thew the second ring. Again it missed. It came towards the third ring, 3 was Lupin's number so he threw the ring and closed his eyes hoping to go in.

Sadly for him it missed, he stomped his feet on the ground and was growling to himself annoyed that it happened. So it was ring number 4, that was Makoto's number and with her eyebrows down with a snarl on her face, she threw it and it missed. She got frustrated and roared to herself, louder than Lupin did and was very close of breaking the game until Lupin stroked her arm to calm her down. It was down to the last ring and Lupin turned his back away from the game with a pout on his face, he threw the ring and it missed.

They were both annoyed that they had missed and Lupin figured out why. The ring was designed to fit on Sailor Mercury's head rather than her body meaning that it would have cost thousands of yen for a plush that they could have bought at a store. Makoto figured that it was not worth the money as she shook her head at the game.

Not wanting to let the little girl down, both Lupin and Makoto went towards the gun shooting game hoping to get better luck. Usually the gun shooting games had rifles however there was something special about this game. Instead of three rifles, there were only two guns. One that looked like a pistol used in the Second World War and the other was a magnum.

Luckily for both of them, they had the same plushes and they were oddily enough in better condition as they still had their tags on from Bandai. Not just those plushes but various other toys in boxes and at the bottom row, full of cup noodles that Zenigata would have got. There was one cup noodle missing hinting that Zenigata had already played the game earlier.

They both nodded and since Lupin played first in the last game, it was Makoto's turn of playing first. She picked up the magnum and she was calm as she did a slanted frown. She aimed at the small target below the Sailor Mercury plush. Bang and a cork was fired. It hit the target so the owner who dressed up in a grey suit and had black hair wearing glasses got Makoto the Sailor Mercury plush with a massive smile on her face, she has a plush of her best friend and gave her hair a little stroke. 

Since the Sailor Mercury plush had already gone, Lupin was playing for fun as he picked up the pistol with a crooked smile on his face. Looking at the possible prizes, he fired the pistol and just like Makoto, it hit the target. The owner gave Lupin a Sailor Jupiter plush and just like Makoto, he gave the plush a little stroke on her hair. As he quickly looked between the plush that he quickly gave to Makoto and her, it made Lupin smile with his eyes lighting up.

With her eyes closed as she gave the plushes Makoto smiled, "Here you go."

"Aww... thank you ever so much, you made me very happy", grinned the little girl as she was holding her Sailor Mercury and Jupiter plushes.

"Heh, no problem. If you ever get hungry or upset again, Makoto's here to make you better."

"Don't forget me, Lupin", chuckled Lupin as he felt that he was getting pushed out.

"I'll never forget you Makoto and you too Lupin, see ya."

The little girl ran off being excited that she had a great day at the festival, she was holding her plushes and mentioned many of Sailor Mercury's and Sailor Jupiter's attacks from the Soap Spray to Flower Hurricane.

Both Lupin and Makoto chuckled as they were having a great day too and had some well needed fun.

...

As soon as Lupin was eating Okonomiyaki and Makoto was having a quail egg with some curried rice, they went towards the big stage that the organisers put up.

Usagi, Ami, Rei and Minako were all on centre stage while Haruka and Michiru were by the sidelines watching from the side. The festival organiser who was a middle aged man wearing had a black suit and glasses came on stage and marched towards the four girls, he grabbed the microphone and grinned towards the audience. He looked very stylish as he twisted his body from the girls to the people very smoothly.

"Welcome to the 26th annual Noryo festival and to start off the event, we have...", yelled the organiser and in a hard to make out voice since the microphone didn't detect it, "The Sailor Guardians."

Suddenly a man wearing a grey suit ran towards the organiser and whispered something to his ear, very quickly the organiser firmly nodded with his eyes shut knowing that he made a mistake.

"Two students from our local Juban Junior High, give it up for Tsukino Usagi and the star academic Ami Mizuno."

Suddenly nearly everyone was cheering for Usagi who grinned back and Ami who did a soft yet shy smile. The only people who didn't cheer were Zenigata and Mamoru who grumbled that they got those two to introduce such an important event, Lupin also didn't cheer as he found it odd that Usagi and Ami were chosen. Maybe Ami due to her intelligence however he found it very unfitting considering her personality.

"We also have the Hikawa Shrine maiden Rei Hino and get this, we also have Sailor V! The fighter for justice and love is here."

The suited man went towards the organiser to whisper again knowing that he made another mistake.

"My mistake, she's too busy fighting. Instead we have an upcoming idol Minako Aino, the Goddess of Love performing her latest hit."

Again nearly everyone else cheered and just like before, Mamoru, Zenigata and Lupin did not cheer. Makoto also didn't cheer as unlike Usagi and Ami, she doesn't support Rei and Minako as much and just sulked that they were all chosen for the event while she was given the cold shoulder.

They all made speeches with Ami having the shortest speech being 22 seconds while Minako's lasted for ten whole minutes. While Makoto and Lupin weren't paying much attention to the words; it was mainly about friendship, having manners towards others, love, vanity, destiny, knowledge and taking chances.

This was making Makoto really annoyed as she had her hands clenched to each other. They did not once mention her, not even Ami who would be the most likely person to talk about her so called best friend. Instead it was like their egos expanded and mostly talked about themselves like they were the best person ever, even Ami who was still her modest self and shy when she delivered her short speech. Only Usagi mentioned Ami as her smart friend who helps out so they can both get better, for Ami to be more comfy talking while Usagi gets to know more things. Even then most of Usagi's speech was about herself and Luna, her cat.

Makoto hoped that it was just a monster or four taking over their bodies or pretending to be Usagi, Ami, Rei and Minako however she looked directly at them. There were no changes to their bodies, their eyes were normal, there was no glow around them, their clothes are like they should be. It was not the monsters taking over, they were really being themselves as Usagi was arguing towards Rei on stage that she's "so mean" while Rei argued back that she's "so lazy".

Very quickly Lupin looked towards Makoto and noticed that she was getting upset as she closed her eyes and tears were forming as she was crying. Even though he doesn't understand how women react, he knows that she doesn't deserve this at all.

Lupin whined as he pouted with his arms crossed, "You don't need friends like them, you need to be treated better."

"Aww... I do but they are my friends", sulked Makoto.

"If they were your friends, they would have praised or at least mentioned you in their speeches. Makoto Kino, the glue of the group whose trustworthy, honest and reliable. The one whose strength have protected them from danger. The one who has a big heart and helps them whether its giving them company or making a delicious treat."

Makoto was smiling by what Lupin was describing of her, he knew exactly what she was like. In her opinion, she agreed exactly what he said and really likes that. She would have thought and told the same opinion herself to someone because she believed in honesty.

Makoto simpered, "I'll be your friend Lupin."

"It's really kind for you to say that Mako, I'll never thought that I'll get a friend", smiled back Lupin as he looked at her green eyes with his own eyes slanting.

Lupin was thinking that it was fate that he bumped into Makoto, after all he had no friends despite trying to be friends with Koichi Zenigata who he gave him the cold shoulder. He felt that he didn't deserve this, a strong, brave, pretty, helpful and friendly woman willing to help him out. Makoto touched his shoulder as she knew that he needed some company, maybe the chase with Inspector Hanshichi was done out of attention she thought.

On the stage, Minako was about to sing and they heard the first verse of the song that she was singing. Neither Lupin and Makoto liked the song yet as Lupin turned his head, he saw someone coming his way. He could make out an olive coat and what appears to be two blue uniforms, he knew who they were.

Lupin sulked, "I think we had enough of this and go somewhere else."

"I agree Lupin, this singing is lousy", replied Makoto as she had a frown on her face.

Just as Lupin and Makoto ran off as the crowds were staring at Minako singing a song about Sailor V, Inspector Hanshichi was annoyed as he looked towards the stage. While he couldn't see Lupin or the mysterious brunette, he did see four people that were making him angry and as he moved towards the front of the crowd he saw a fifth person who looked like Lupin in disguise.

Hanshichi turned towards the crowd and waved, "The event has finished, now go."

"You're under arrest!", shouted the female officer as she pointed towards the people on stage.

With a slow turn, Hanshichi faced Mamoru and growled, "I finally got you Lupin."

Inspector Hanshichi along with two officers, a married couple known as Naru Takenouchi and her husband Yukio had handcuffed Usagi, Ami, Rei and Minako. Hanshichi arrested Mamoru personally with his rope jutte that caused Motoki to get panicky. The detective approached Zenigata with a smile saying that he arrested "Lupin". Zenigata nodded back and shook his hands with the detective, smiling to each other knowing that Zenigata had met his mentor and Hanshichi would pass his skills down to the younger generation.

The festival was a trap for them, it wasn't someone in disguise and revealed to be a monster. No, Naru wanted a promotion really badly and figuring by arresting the Sailor Guardians, more so Sailor Moon and Sailor V, the latter known to be a headache for the Tokyo Metropolitan Police that order and respect would be restored. Even though Hanshichi personally thinks that she had done it for more money and growled directly towards Naru as a disrespect for duty and honour. He personally wouldn't arrest them especially if they are indeed the rumoured Sailor Guardians unlike Naru who arrested them as a hunch.

It was unknown what happened next since Lupin and Makoto left the scene and was just blurs in the distance along with the rest of the crowd.

...

While Makoto went to her apartment to get changed, Lupin looked into his hands that he stole from Makoto while she wasn't looking. It looked like a calculator, a pink almost rectangle shape with six buttons, two stars, a LCD display and a small circle at the top right hand corner.

Suddenly it came on and saw a bun-headed blonde on the screen who looked in a right panic. Lupin gasped as soon as he saw her. It was unusual technology considering that mobile phones were only just started to take off and only a few people had access to them, video calling was not possible as it was not invented outside of TV shows and movies.

Usagi yelled, "Mako, we need your help!"

To the surprise of the Sailor Guardians, they gasped as they saw Lupin there with a grin and waving at them. They expected Makoto to be there but instead they got someone who looked like a monkey.

"Sorry ladies but the person you have reached cannot be here at the moment. Please direct any further enquiries to Lupin the 3rd. Catch ya later, bye bye."

With a smile, Lupin threw the communicator into the river and knew that it was not waterproof. He knew that they were talking about Mako but he also knew that they were taking advantage of the depressed brunette as he had to single-handedly had to cheer her up. Lupin personally hoped that in the future, he doesn't end up saving someone on his beck and call with no respect.

...

They had arrived at the Motoazabu Hills, the closest thing to a park and the nearest romantic spot that they could think of that felt like a park. With plenty of trees surrounding them, a path that they could walk on with flowers by the side of them and freshly cut grass that they could sit down on. While Lupin kept his jacket, Makoto changed herself to wear a green bow in her hair and a green dress with a white flowery pattern and frilly cloth protecting her around herself.

In a stressed tone Makoto asked, "There's one thing I don't understand, how come you're not scared of me?"

"Why would someone as cute as you would think that?", simpered Lupin.

Looking away from Lupin, Makoto sighed, "Well... Most people run away from me, call me names or call me too tall..."

"They don't realise how special you are and your height has never bothered me, they weren't brave enough to handle you."

"Some people even say my hair is dyed...", breathed out Makoto then as rage was building inside of her, she quickly looked down then back up shouted, "It's not!"

"Yeah, I can tell that its natural just like you."

Very gently Lupin put his hands on top of Makoto's soft yet strong hands as he smiled towards her and likewise she smiled back. Inside Makoto was a different story, she was really happy that Lupin is complimenting her so much. It was like every insult and insecurity that she ever had was melting away. She finds him brave yet friendly, two qualities that she really likes.

Lupin smiled, "You know that your eyes are like emeralds, they go together with your rose earrings."

Makoto didn't know what to do as she so happy in the inside that she felt like kissing Lupin right now, so she blinked her eyes and got to see a closer look of Lupin. She knows that he might not be the most attractive person out there but in her eyes he's adorable and she knows herself that appearances aren't the only thing about a person. Very slowly she was checking herself as she was touching her dress and realised something was missing that she knew that she had when she was wearing the bomber jacket.

Makoto looked to her left and right asked, "Hey what happened to my communicator? It looks like a calculator."

"I found it and threw it away", smiled Lupin as he waved his right hand backwards.

Even though he didn't know, Lupin goofed up as he looked at Makoto and her blissful look had suddenly gone. She was growling, her eyebrows were down, her eyes changed to being cold and starey plus her smile was gone and replaced with a tiny frown. Lupin's smile dropped and looked worried as he glanced at the fury, he felt unease.

Makoto grabbed hold the top of Lupin's jacket near his neck and shouted, "What? You threw my communicator away!"

"Calm down Makoto, have a listen to what your friends are saying", stressfully spoke Lupin as he held his hands up.

Out of his green jacket pocket, Lupin got out a tape player and straight away pressed play as he didn't want to be hurt by her. There was some background noise, it sounded like a song yet it was hard to make out then came voices that was very familiar for Makoto, they were her friends.

"Rei: I think we should dump Makoto out of the group.

Usagi: Why Rei? Ugh... You're so mean.

Mamoru: Oh bun-head... Makoto is an aggressive giant who cries over anything. She's just like Koichi Zenigata...

Ami: I agree with Mamoru and Rei. Mako scares me and so does Mr Zenigata from the few encounters that we had.

Usagi: You never told me that before Ami?

Ami: I just thought that I'll give her a chance but my analysis shows that it would be a future destructive friendship.

Rei: Maybe we should move Makoto to be with Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru instead.

Michiru: We wouldn't want her there either, it would cause problems with Haruka and she seems too sloppy unlike our refined tastes. I've seen Koichi Zenigata around so we have an idea what Makoto would be like.

Mamoru: Look I know that you want to be friends with everyone Usagi but it doesn't work in real life.

Usagi: Aww... everyone's so hard on Mako...

Mamoru: Listen Usagi. You have a choice, it's either her or us. What would it rather be?

Usagi: Mina didn't say anything.

Rei: She's with me okay.

Mamoru: I'm not forcing you to make a decision Usagi, it's just that if you want a glowing future, the way that you want it to be and to follow destiny, we have to stick together. You, me, Ami, Rei and Minako. Only us five can achieve the Crystal Tokyo dream.

Usagi: Fine... We do it the day after the festival."

After the tape finished, Makoto sniffed. She couldn't believe it at first but then just realised that her so called friends didn't want to be with her anymore. Lupin quickly explained that while he was carrying the plan to get a disguise, he overheard their conversation while they were backstage as Minako was practising her song. As revenge with a sinister smile, he stole Mamoru's green jacket for bad mouthing both Makoto and Zenigata.

Lupin also explained to Makoto via a portable tape recorder that during the talk between him and Usagi on the communicator, he could hear laughing and heckling in the background. He also made out someone saying "Mako's going to be like a charging bull", "Makoto's too gullible" and "it's the best time to break up". While Lupin wasn't sure who said that, he knew that he didn't want Makoto to be in a trap and broke up the communicator so she won't get hurt anymore.

She sighed, "They weren't being honest to me..."

All Makoto could do was sulk as she looked towards the grass, the only thing that she is thinking of is just surviving. No chance of love, no chance of friends, just a depressed cook and cleaner who needs her flowers to motivate herself. Lupin felt her hands and was stroking them to keep them warm.

Lupin chirped, "It's okay Mako, you're angry and upset."

"I guess that I'm going to be forever alone...", depressively spoke Makoto as she was on the verge of crying. 

"No, you're not." Lupin looked directly towards Makoto's gazing green eyes and softly smiled, "Before you, I was lonely myself. After all you wanted me to be your friend and I'll happily be by your side."

Makoto glimmered, "Aww... I always wanted someone to love who was kind and smart."

Lupin went into his other green jacket pocket and got out a pink rose, not any pink rose but a sasanqua camellia. He gave it towards Makoto with a smile and suddenly it all changed for her. She blushed at the sight as she was frozen in place, she didn't know what to do and how to react. Her only thought was that Lupin might be her first love, the one that touches her heart. Very slyly, Lupin looked towards Makoto with a grin on his face and she was still frozen.

Makoto in a daze asked, "For me?"

She felt like she embarrassed herself over Lupin, she was finding him cute and Lupin with confidence nodded knowing that she deserves it more than anyone.

Very quickly Makoto went towards Lupin and gave him a massive hug with an equally massive smile, almost to the point of squeezing him as it was such a shock to him, he gasped that he has found someone who liked him.

At the top of the hill, there was a hot air balloon done in pink and green stripes. Lupin looked directly towards it, he knew that if he wanted an escape from Inspector Hanshichi then it was the only way for freedom. Yet Lupin wasn't just thinking about himself, he wanted Makoto to be free too. To be happy and full of love, the way her heart was telling her even though she suffered from so much heartache from the past.

Lupin showed his arm towards the balloon and in a smirky way asked, "A balloon ride, just the two of us. What do ya say Mako?"

"Err... I'll stay on the ground...", uncomfortably spoke Makoto as she put her right hand up.

It was that moment when Lupin knew that Makoto was scared of heights. While she tried her best to not show her fears, he could tell that she was shivering both from her lip and from her body, her eyes were closed that in Lupin's opinion very cutely and a sweatdrop right on her forehead. He had figured that it was something to do with the past on why she was so scared, turning down a hot air balloon ride was unusual.

Lupin as he put his hand on her shoulder smiled, "It's okay, I'm not keen on heights myself but I know that you're a brave girl. I'll be with you no matter what."

With a quick blink, Makoto softly smiled as her rosy cheeks were blushing. There was a problem, Makoto was in a complete daze and while Lupin smiled back with his head rested by his shoulder, she was in a trance like she never wanted to leave or in Lupin's thoughts wanted to leave the past behind but too scared to make the jump. It was annoying Lupin as he was tapping his foot five minutes later hoping to snap out of it.

Lupin yelled, "Gimme your hand Mako, you can do this!"

Holding hands and breaking her zoning, Lupin helped Makoto get onto the hot air balloon as she was scared and frightened what was going to happen as he slowly walked towards the basket. He did stop just before getting in whether Makoto wanted to go through with this, while Lupin sometimes acts on impulse Makoto however sticks to what she knows. He felt that it was the right thing to do otherwise she will go through a lifetime of being really depressed and she was already depressed even before she met Lupin. She gave a nod, yet it was a nervous nod as she got in.

Knowing that it would make her feel better, Lupin grabbed some paperflowers and some pink roses including sasanqua camellia that were by the nearby path and put them into the hot air balloon hoping that she would feel more comfortable, as many as he could find and fit into the balloon. Already in the balloon were all of Makoto's plants that were in her apartment and next to them was a watering can hinting that Lupin went to her apartment just before they went to Motoabazu Hills.

Ready for take off, Lupin pulled the rope on the hot air balloon as it lifted off from the grass with full confidence while Makoto was slightly shaking looking down and deep down terrified that she's up in the air with thoughts of her parents flooding back from the plane crash. There were thoughts that Lupin lured her into the abyss. What if Lupin kills her in the sky?

After gaining some distance between the sky and the ground, Lupin gave a look at the scared brunette and put his arms around her to know that she's safe and he will make sure to keep her that way. She looked up and saw his gentle smile while she was blushing, Makoto found Lupin cute and she was thinking of ways of how to kiss him if he was indeed her first love.

Suddenly those fears that Makoto had were slowly disappearing as she got to see the view that she never got from her apartment, no longer restricted by what she could see but what she couldn't see as well.

They got to see all the trees from the park and as they were moving towards the centre of Azabu-Juban, they got to see the festival with all the red and white roofs from the stalls. Inspector Hanshichi was chasing after Mamoru who was running hoping to save Usagi, Motoki and Zenigata laughing together yet as soon as Lupin waved to the crowd from above, Zenigata was shaking his fist in the air and presumably shouting "Lupin!" yet it was hard to make out. Like a dash, Zenigata ran towards the direction of Inspector Hanshichi shouting that Mamoru is not Lupin.

Lupin giggled when he saw the sight of Zenigata however only Zenigata saw Lupin in the hot air balloon. Likewise as Inspector Hanshichi turned his head, he just saw an empty balloon since Lupin was ducking behind the basket. Neither saw Makoto at all.

Lupin as he was showing Makoto the sights of the Tokyo Tower asked, "What do you think?"

"This is so romantic", snuggled Makoto as she leaned on Lupin's shoulder.

"It is Makoto or shall I say... the guardian of protection Sailor Jupiter."

"Hey, how do you know that I'm Sailor Jupiter?", asked Makoto in an annoyed tone as her eyebrows lowered and let go of his shoulder.

"I just do, my dear Makocakes."

There were thoughts going around Makoto's head thinking how did Lupin knew that she was Sailor Jupiter. She never mentioned it outside of the other Sailor Guardians and the only other people that knew were Mamoru who hanged around with Usagi and Motoki since Mamoru presumably told him. The only other explanations were a bit frightening.

Lupin looked directly at Makoto and noticed that she was getting both worried by her eyes yet angry by her mouth at the same time, he felt that he had to say something. Last thing he wanted was getting attacked in a hot air balloon...

Lupin as he pointed his finger up with a smile explained, "You see the only differences between you and Sailor Jupiter are the clothes and the tiara on your forehead, it's pretty obvious."

Very quickly Lupin got a small sketch pad out of his trouser pocket and drew Makoto, then he pulled the page away to sketch Sailor Jupiter that was her with a green skirt, green boots, wearing a white top with a large pink bow at the front around the chest area and a tiara. After pulling it away, Lupin showed Makoto both drawings looking very similar to each other except that Sailor Jupiter was angry while Makoto was happy.

"Yeah, you're right", smiled Makoto with relief on her face. "It's also cool that you're okay with it."

With a quick nod, Lupin softly smiled. He remembers that his grandfather had personally experienced some supernatural elements and so did Inspector Hanshichi so having someone who has plant and electrical powers wouldn't be too farfetched. It also happens to be a coincidence because Lupin was into comic books and superheroes, he remembers when he watched Superman in a cinema that when he came out he got excited and even wore a costume similar to the man of steel. He was the 3rd generation of gentleman thieves while she was the 4th Sailor Guardian, both have had ancestors that had a legacy that were different to themselves. One was the smoothest art thief around France and the other was a strong and powerful yet caring princess.

There was something in the air between them. Their stomachs felt like they had butterflies inside them flapping away, their expressions were rapidly between smiling and blank like they weren't sure what to do. Their hearts were beating as they put their hands over it and they also feel light headed.

Lupin muttered, "I feel funny."

"I feel funny too", muttered back Makoto with the same expression.

They were both trying to work out why, it wasn't the food that they ate at the festival otherwise they would both be sick. It wasn't the guilt as they had no reason to feel guilty since Lupin had no regrets while Makoto found out what her so called friends were like and didn't notice any monster invasion otherwise she would have detected it.

Makoto looked at Lupin directly and saw happiness around his mouth and eyes. Like he had animated joy around, a really friendly person to be with rather like Usagi used to be but more down to earth. Lupin looked at Makoto's large green irises around her eyes. There were sparkles in her eyes, her wide staring eyes, they were like emeralds and only Lupin could steal them. Very quickly he blushed when he saw her smaller cute nose and her cheeks.

They both figured out why they felt funny, it was their hearts squeeing and they were attracted to each other. Both were thinking that it was now or never, they needed to admit their feelings. Lupin was brave enough while Makoto believed in honesty.

Lupin smiled, "My..."

"First...", glimmered Makoto.

They exclaimed, "Love!"

Makoto went towards Lupin to give him a kiss, a gentle one on the lips that made him gently grin at her beauty. They closed their eyes like it was a dream, the moment neither expected for either of them. After opening their eyes, they blushed to each other.

Likewise Lupin kissed her back and she was so content, her eyes were wide open, her mouth glimmered in love, her hands together and her heart beating steady yet rapidly.

After the kiss, Lupin put his arm around Makoto's shoulder and held it there soft yet firm. Makoto held her hands together in a love like state. They were close to each other as they smiled together in bliss as they were looking into the sunset heading towards Wajima, both relaxed and content. They were finally free and happy.

* * *

**"You always think the first love is the last and the last the first..." - opt1gan 2019**

**Author's Note:**

> It was hard to write something that had to be the tamest that was possible yet still be themselves especially Lupin where he is even more family friendly than Cagliostro and that is the lowest bar. Lupin normally is a lot more fanciful towards women, Zenigata would also curse as well. There is also no violence otherwise Lupin would use his gun outside of the pop(s) gun and Makoto would attack, both physically and her powers that is also part of her personality if she gets frustrated.
> 
> As for the ending, it was a hint that Lupin and Makoto have not only moved on from the past but to have freedom.


End file.
